Wither
"s Wither has been killed!!!''" : ―Message all players receive if a player's wither is killed The '''wither is an undead boss mob that shoots explosive skulls at the player and mobs. It drops the nether star, which can be used to create beacons. The Engender version is far more powerful and more complex. Spawning To spawn an Engender Wither, you need to obtain the items to craft it's fusion item. The crafting recipe is here. Once crafted, you'll need to place it inside an Engender Mob Spawner along with 1 piece of coal, and let it fuse for 14400 ticks, or 16.6 minutes. After which, you'll have your spawn item to spawn a wither. This is the only way an Engender mod Wither can appear in the world, apart from the summon command. Drops The wither drops the nether star upon death which, until picked up, cannot despawn or be destroyed by explosions. The Looting enchantment will not increase this drop. It also drops 250 experience points when killed by a player, tamed wolf or another engender mob. Behavior When spawned, the wither will grow larger in size as its health bar fills up. While in this state, the wither is invulnerable, and will not move or attack. When this state ends (after 10 seconds), the wither will create a very large explosion centered on itself, destroying nearby blocks and damaging nearby enemies. The explosion is stronger than an ender crystal (it's three times as strong if the wither in question is a hero) and is accompanied by a loud, threatening sound that can be heard equally from across the map, and even across dimensions. After this, the wither will attack nearby enemy entities and is now able to take damage. The wither is immune to fire, lava, explosive and drowning damage. Suffocation is ineffective against it like with all engender mobs, however it'll break any block it touches rather than fly up through the blocks (except bedrock, end gateway blocks, end portal blocks, end portal frames, command blocks, barriers and extended pistons), and if it can't, it'll just no-clip up until it stops suffocating. Like other undead mobs, the wither is harmed by the Instant Health effect and healed by the Instant Damage effect. It is immune to all other status effects, like the ender dragon, due to it's boss status. However, it takes extra damage from weapons with the Smite enchantment. Engender Withers also take significantly reduced damage if they aren't hit in one of their three heads. Attacking one of the smaller heads can temporarily disable it for a few seconds. Unlike the regular wither, the Engender wither is hostile to even other undead, unless their on the same team. Regular withers even retaliate against engender ones. Like the ender dragon, it can see players and mobs affected by Invisibility. If the wither is idle, it simply hovers and is unable to gain altitude, not even stopping itself from flying out of the void if it starts falling in. I will fly after it's owner however if it gets too far away, if it has one. On Normal or Hard difficulty, it will also randomly fire blue skulls in random directions until it finds a target. The wither has a dark purple 12-lined boss health bar which is only shown when a player is looking in its direction, including through walls. When looking at the wither, the sky gets slightly darker. All withers will display a boss bar on the screen. Upon noticing a player or mob, the wither will fly to a random location and hover in place. Each head fires independently, allowing a wither to attack up to three different mobs/players at the same time. The main head controls the Wither's movement, and has a 0.1% chance to shoot a blue wither skull instead of the default black one. It will also shoot 3 black wither skulls from the main head before flying to another location. At half health, it causes a large explosion that spawns 4 wither skeletons, as well as gaining "wither armor". Instead of flying to a random location, it will now dash towards its target like a missile, destroying most blocks and damaging mobs in its path. The "wither armor" effect also makes it immune to projectile damage and causes it to only fly at the same height as its target. Like all Engender mobs that aren't Tier 6, a wild wither can be converted, although you'll never encounter one naturally. It takes 80 tries with a level 1 converting staff to fully convert a wither. If a wither has an owner, but they aren't online, it'll freeze in place and will be completely immobile, uninterruptible, and unkillable aside from commands. A Wither can go out to a maximum of 100 blocks before it starts returning to the owner, flying after them, or teleporting if it can't reach them. The Wither can be ridden by one person, who sits on the main head, and moves at ridiculous speeds while being ridden. Strafing while on a wither will cause it to shoot a wither skull in the direct the rider is looking in. The rider is also made invulnerable while on their Wither. If the Wither sneaks, it's boss bar vanishes from all player's GUIs, and it takes a "Boo ghost" posture, and may go behind the owner to be sneakier. If a Wither is killed, and it has an owner, everyone will know due to the "'s Wither has been killed!" being displayed to all players in the game. If the wither is below half health for too long, and it's out of combat, it'll restart it's charge up phase so it can fully regenerate itself. If an Engender mod hero is made into a hero using the Star of Valor, it'll restart it's charge up phase, then finish it with an explosion that is three times more powerful than it's standard heralding blast. It then gains a special called "The Clock is ticking", in which it'll make a sickly sound, start producing profuse amounts of smoke and, after 10 seconds of this, explode and instantly obliterate any non-engender non-player non-boss enemies within 128 blocks of itself, stating the death message for a destroyed mob " doesn't exist anymore...". Wither Skulls The wither shoots explosive projectiles called wither skulls, which look like extra heads of itself, at its target. There are two types of wither skulls: a fast-moving black one, and a slower blue one. Black wither skulls explode with a blast radius of 2, the same as an engender mod ghast's fireball, and cannot break blocks. The blue wither skull has the same explosion strength, but moves slower, can break blocks and treats most blocks as having a blast resistance of no more than 4. If either type of wither skull hits a player or mob, it inflicts the wither effect, along with mining fatigue and slowness, which have increasingly worse effects on the hit entity the higher the difficulty is. Like other harmful status effects, the wither effect can be cured by drinking milk or using the totem of undying. Counters The Wither automatically counters anything that is weak and has to group attack to deal large damage, such any mob with the Swarming trait like Endermites and Silverfish. It also counters and animal mobs, including Polar Bears. When it's above half health, it also counters mobs that can't fly, jump high, or reach far, such as Iron Golems, Endermen, Vindicators, etc. The Wither soft counters spell casters such as Evokers and Witches due to their lack of any armor. However, due to the nature of their attacks being magical, and thus armor piercing, they're more effective than Skeletons in every way. The Wither will lose, and thus is countered by, to Ender Dragons, Portals and Wither Storms. It also does badly against any mob that can avoid it's wither skulls, since it doesn't normally melee unless the target is really close to it. Video Category:Wither